Goodbye, Miss Independent: Hello, Miss InControl
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2003! -AU- Rogue's feelings about Logan & Bobby. Um, no X2 spoilers, I think, but it's set after the movie, sort of.. enjoy! /songfic: Kelly Clarkson\


**Goodbye, "Miss Independence"; Hello, Miss In-Control **

by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: [AU] Rogue's feelings about Logan, Bobby... Um, no X2 spoilers, I think, but it's set after the movie, sort of... Enjoy! ©2G3. Plz read&review, thx! [songfic] Kelly Clarkson, "Miss Independent". Lyrics may be slightly diff to fit story.   
~*~ 

  
Rogue had always been wary of others, ever since that tragic first kiss, back home... 

_Miss Independent   
Miss Self-Sufficient   
Miss Keep-Your-Distance   
Miss Unafraid   
Miss Out-of-MY-Way   
Miss, Don't-let-a-man-interfere,   
Nooooo..._

She'd found Logan in a random bar, & something in her heart had convinced her that he seemed trustworthy. Not that she had been about to approach him, she hadn't felt that daring, & her mind had been definitely set against it. Then again, stowing away in his truck had seemed more ideal. 

_Miss On-Her-Own   
Miss Almost-Grown   
Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne   
So, by keeping her heart protected   
She'd never ever feel rejected   
Little Miss Apprehensive   
Said ooh, she fell in love_

He'd saved her life since then, more than a few times. Thank goodness, his healing powers saved him from her. She cared for him- a lot. He had proven to be quite a good friend. Maybe she liked him more. But no, not like- like that. She just liked him... and he was cute... sometimes... in a rugged sort-of way... 

_What is this feelin' takin' over?   
Thinkin' no one could open the door   
Surprise, it's time   
To feel, what's real_

When she had run away, she had figured she'd take care of herself- she knew she certainly had a good defense. But she had realized she needed someone else, others- people who'd understand her. Logan seemed to... 

_What happened to Miss Independence?   
No longer need to be defensive   
Goodbye, old you   
When love is true_

At the school, Bobby had befriended her first. He didn't seem to mind the scare factor of her "talent". That made her feel... accepted. They hanged out, & talked often. Sometimes, she noticed Logan would glance at them, & smile- probly 'cuz she was "lucky" to find someone more her own age. And when Logan looked at Jean, he had the same look, the way Rogue looked at him. She wasn't hurt, or jealous- that would be childish. Then again, wasn't she still a child? 

_Miss Guarded-Heart   
Miss Play-It-Smart   
Miss If-ya-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start   
Noooo..._

She knew Jean loved Scott, & Scott would never give her up, so Logan's feelings for Jean were definitely hopeless. Maybe if Rogue could spend more time with him... 

_But she miscalculated   
She didn't wanna end up jaded   
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

But she was spending her time with Bobby. He was a wonderful boy... and he'd fallen in love with her! It felt, just so awesome to have someone look at her that way... The annoying thing was, whenever she thought about being serious with anyone, she rembered her fateful power. Forget it, she'd think. I have to be alone... 

_So, by changing her misconceptions   
She went in a new direction   
And found inside she felt a connection   
She fell, in love_

She was worried she'd never learn to harness her power. And she was, liking Bobby more, more than a friend. She even was happy to call herself his "girlfriend"- it was nice to belong to someone special. While they didn't "make-out", they steal a kiss for moments at a time, thanks to his icy strength which provided him with brief protection. 

_What is this feelin' takin' over?   
Thinkin' no one could open the door   
Surprise, it's time   
To feel, what's real_

She didn't _love_ Logan- that had been a crush. But of course, she still like being around him... They shared a certain bond, since she'd absorbed his life energy... And whenever they're in the same room, she'd feel kind of giddy, even having a silly smile on her face... 

_What happened to Miss Independence?   
No longer need to be defensive   
Goodbye, old you   
When love is true_

She wondered if Logan had had trouble controlling his claws back when he first had them- if he could rember... One time, she finally asked him, how he had learned to keep them in... Maybe she could learn to control her power... She knew now- she loved Bobby- and she wanted to be with him. He was the nicest, trusting, not to mention damn _cutest_! boy she'd ever known... He was her inspiration... 

_When Miss Independence walked away,   
No time for love that came her way   
She looked in the mirror, & thought today   
What happened to Miss No-Longer-Afraid?   
It took some time for her to see   
How beautiful love could truly be   
No more talk of "why can't that be me"   
I'm so glad I've finally seen-_

Control was a matter of her feelings- her power was ruled by her emotions, mostly fear & passion. If she could keep her mind clear, and maybe even rehearse a mental trigger, her power could be restrained... And it was so. With the help of her respected teachers, it was finally true- her powers were at her will. She could safely touch- most importantly, hold hands without poisoning Bobby. She felt better than ever! 

_What is this feelin' takin' over?   
Thinkin' no one could open the door   
Surprise, it's time   
To feel, what's real_

When she'd told Bobby, he was so extremely happy, that he had tiny snowflake tears in his eyes, and they hugged, cheek-to-cheek, for what seemed like the longest. Everyone else was proud of her, too, especially Jean, who knew how hard it could be to have your powers be out-of-control. 

_What happened to Miss Independence?   
No longer need to be defensive   
Goodbye, old you   
When love is true_

Rogue smiled at Bobby, & this time they kissed- a real kiss- soft, romantic, long...   
while their friends laughed, clapped, & cheered... 

_(Miss Independent) ..._ __

... 

XMEN™ is copyright of 20thC.Fox, Marvel, etc. ^_^   
©2G3 


End file.
